Bittersüße Sünden
by Rabasta
Summary: Ein Mord wird verübt um ein Geheimnis zu schützen. Doch was und wer verbirgt sich hinter allem?
1. Mord im Dunklen

**Titel:** Bittersüße Sünden  
**Autor:** Rabasta, also meine Wenigkeit  
**Genre:** Im Grunde ein Wenig von Allem, irgendwie  
**Raiting:** PG  
**Hauptcharaktere:** Wird noch nicht preisgegeben hehe  
**Inhalt:** Ein Mord wird verübt um ein Geheimnis zu schützen. Doch was und wer verbirgt sich hinter allem?  
**Anmerkungen: **  
- erster Teil von vorraussichtlich 3 (wenn es schief läuft aber nur 2)  
- über den Erzähler wird noch nichts verraten, klärt sich aber  
- besagter Erzähler wird im 2. Teil ausgetauscht  
- es bleibt nicht so "gruselig" wie im ersten Teil  
- Leute mit einem Faible für die Blacks sind hier garantiert nicht falsch  
- Ausnahmsweise keine besonderen Anzeichen für ein Sirius/Bella - Pairing :mrgreen:

**Disclaimer:** Die Personen, wie Orte und Bezeichnungen sind von J.K.Rowling, die deswegen Millionärin ist. Ich dagegen verdiene damit keinen müden Cent und mache das nur zum Spaß. Einzig die Namen Olive, Chepheus und Orion sind von cennet übernommen.  
_**Widmung:** Diese Story ist meiner Freundin Eli gewidmet, die uns jetzt dann bald verlassen muss. Danke Eli, für die vielen lustigen Stunden mit dir ;) _

_Please **r**ead / **r**eview

* * *

_

**Bittersüße Sünden**

* * *

**Prolog: Mord im Dunklen**

Der Septemberwind zerrte ungestüm an den großen Eichen. Er umspielte die noch grünen Blätter und ließ ein paar davon wie in einer Pirouette drehend zu Boden fallen.  
Eine in einen Umhang gehüllte Person sah ihm dabei zu. Sie zog den dunklen Stoff enger um sich, als ein kalter Luftzug durch die Ritzen des alten Gemäuers drang. Sie fröstelte.  
Eine dicke Kerze auf dem runden Beistelltisch war die einzige Lichtquelle. Sie breitete ihren flackernden Schein über den ganzen Raum und ließ die grünliche Tapete in immer unterschiedlichen Farbstufen erscheinen. Allerdings konnte man das Muster darauf mehr erahnen als erkennen.

Die dunkel gekleidete Person saß an einem kleinen Schreibpult und massierte sich die Schläfen. Vor sich hatte sie eine beschriebene Pergamentrolle liegen, an welcher man jeweils am oberen und unteren Ende ein aufgebrochenes Siegel erspähen konnte. Es schien sich um einen Brief zu handeln.  
Außer der hellen Haut, die in der Dunkelheit hervorstach, und den scheinbar blonden Haaren konnte man von der Person nicht viel erkennen. Sie hatte die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt und ließ die Finger in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen über die Stirn kreisen. Sie musste ihre Gedanken sortieren. Es war eine höchst pikante Angelegenheit, die sie da plante. Und das wusste sie nur zu gut. Ein Mord war schließlich keine Kleinigkeit. Vor allem, wenn er innerhalb der Familie stattfinden sollte.

Die Windböen heulten um das Haus und drangen in jede der noch so kleinen Fugen. Sie trieben die schweren Wolken am Himmel vor sich her wie Hirten ihre Schafe und ließen das altersschwache Gebälk krachen und knarren. Die übrigen Hausbewohner waren schon seit geraumer Zeit im Land der Träume und nur in jenem einen Zimmer war noch Licht zu finden. Zu solch fortgeschrittener Nachtstunde war zwar in normalen Nächten noch lange nicht Ruhe eingekehrt, doch heute hatte man mittels ein paar Kräutern dafür gesorgt, dass die Übereifrigen plötzlich eine ungeheuerliche Müdigkeit verspürten. Nichts sollte dem Zufall überlassen werden, durch ihn hatte schon so manche Verschwörung ein jähes Ende gefunden. Und in diesem Fall war es von höchster Wichtigkeit, dass nichts durch unvorhergesehene oder dem Schicksal überlassene Dinge untergraben wurde.

Die Person wurde durch einen Gewitterblitz aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Diese drehten sich hauptsächlich darum, das Desaster abzuwenden. Sie fragte sich immer wieder, wie er es denn hatte herausfinden können. Doch was sie nahezu genauso beschäftigte, warum sie nicht gesehen hatte, dass es so kommen konnte? Hatte sie damals etwa keine Vorkehrungen für den Ernstfall getroffen? Dieser Mord entsprach zwar ihrem Stil, nicht aber ihrer liebsten Vorgehensweise. Und zwar aus dem einen Grund. Er war zu überstürzt. Etwas derartiges sollte mit Sorgfalt und langfristiger Planung ausgeführt werden, nicht aber kopflos und in Panik.

Ein weiter Blitz erleuchtete Zimmer und Himmel. Das war das Zeichen. _Warte auf den zweiten Blitz, der nach Mitternacht über den Himmel jagt. Dann werde ich da sein._ Langsam erhob die Person sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging zur Zimmertür. Wäre noch jemand in diesem Haus in der Lage dazu gewesen, so hätte er ihr klopfendes Herz mit Sicherheit durch sämtliches Mauerwerk gehört. Doch das war niemand.  
Sie huschte zur Treppe, sah noch einmal über die Schulter und eilte dann die Stufen hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Auch hier war es stockfinster und wäre ihr das Haus nicht so vertraut gewesen, hätte es zu dem einen oder anderen hässlichen Unfall kommen können. Die Hand auf dem schweren Haustürgriff zögerte sie. Was, wenn etwas schief ging? Sie könnte nicht mehr zurück. Ihr sorgfältig gewahrtes Geheimnis würde an die Öffentlichkeit geraten und das Verderben nähme seinen Lauf... Wie hatte er es nur herausgefunden? Und dann das. Dieses Schriftstück. Dieser verdammte Fetzten Pergament. Bebend zerknüllte sie es in ihrer Hand.

Sie atmete tief durch und sprach den Entriegelungszauber um die Türe öffnen.

Er stand dort, als sei das selbstverständlich. Schwarzes Haar, geheimnisvolle Augen mit einem allmählichen Rotstich, es nicht für nötig haltend die Kapuze überzustreifen. „So sieht man sich wieder." Der späte Besucher sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen.  
„Scheint so", erwiderte jener und trat einen Schritt beiseite. Zeit für überflüssige Floskeln konnte man sich drinnen, in Sicherheit vor unerwünschten Zuschauern, immer noch lassen.  
Der Mann trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die völlige Dunkelheit umfasste sie beide.

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe."  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre.", entgegnete der Fremde.  
„Oh nein, es ist für mich eine Ehre, dass jemand wie du mir dabei zu Hilfe kommt."  
„Warum wolltest du mich? Ich weiß, dass du es nicht nur kannst, sondern auch anwenden würdest. Warum also brauchst du mich dazu?"  
„Oh, Tom, ich weiß es und du weißt es. Keiner kann es wie du."

Niemand tötete so spurlos wie er. Es war zwar nicht allgemein bekannt, doch mit den richtigen Mitteln war das Ministerium durchaus in der Lage, den Ursprung eines jeden Todesfluches ausfindig zu machen. Denn so wie jeder durch Muggelhand verübte Mord hinterließ auch Adava Kedavra Spuren. Keine sofort sichtlichen natürlich, sonst wären die Märchen über den vollkommen nachweislosen Tod niemals aufgekommen, doch wenn man wusste, nach was man suchen musste...  
Es waren minimalste Schäden, nur an einer einzigen Stelle des menschlichen Körpers zu entdecken. Den Augen. Der einzige Ort, an dem man Einblick in die Seele eines Menschen hatte. Nur dass diese durch jenen Unverzeihlichen gezwungen wurde, den Körper der Person auf der Stelle zu verlassen. So lebte jener Mensch in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens ohne Seele.  
Einzig Risse und kleine Löcher in der Iris wiesen darauf hin, dass dort einmal mehr war. Sie waren so winzig und doch tödlich, was daran liegt, dass man zwar ohne Seele durchaus existieren kann, nicht aber ohne Lebenswillen. Und dieser weigert sich strikt zu bleiben, wenn es keine persönlichen Eigenarten, keine individuellen Charakterzüge gibt, welche die Seele ausmachen. Und so geht er und nimmt das Leben mit sich mit, zurück bleiben nur jene Risse, die durch das Eindringen des Fluchlichtes in die Augen und weiter in die Seele entstehen.  
Nun hat aber jeder Zauberer seine spezifische Art des Todesfluchs. Sie unterscheiden sich in Form, Farbe und Stärke. Die meisten verstehen sich nicht darauf, das zu steuern und so richten sie unterschiedliche Schäden an, doch diejenigen, die eingeweiht sind in die Geheimnisse des Tötens, können ihre Taten lenken. Das Ergebnis sind haarfeine Risse am äußersten Rand der Pupille. Beinahe unmöglich aufzuspüren. Beinahe.  
In den darin bewanderten Kreisen heißt es, er sei der beste. Der perfekte Seelenzerstörer. Jahrelange Übung, sagen die einen. Angeborenes Talent, die anderen.

„Sagt man das?"  
„Oh ja, das sagt man nicht nur."  
„Sondern?" Dieses Versteckspiel schien ihm Spaß zu machen.  
„Konnte dir jemals ein Mord angehängt werden, Tom?" Die Person sah den Mann an. „Ich meine nicht, wenn du dich aufgeführt hast wie ein Irrer und eine große Szene draus gemacht hast, sondern wenn du leise mordest."  
„Und wenn ich das nie tue?" Ein feines Lächeln umspielte kurz seine Lippen. Leider konnte es niemand sehen. „Ich habe Anhänger, die für mich tun, was ich will. Sie rauben, sie verletzten und sie meucheln. So wie du. Ich muss mir also nicht die Finger schmutzig machen."  
„Ich habe nie für dich getötet."  
„Oh nein, aber du hättest es, hätte ich es dir gesagt."  
„Vielleicht."  
Stille.

„Aber lass und nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden, ich weiß, warum ich hier bin und du weißt es. Wir wissen es beide und jetzt lass uns denjenigen, der es noch weiß, ausschalten." Seine Stimme war entschlossen.  
Die andere Person nickte. Sie wusste, dass Tom nicht auf Zustimmung wartete und deshalb sah sie es nicht für nötig, diese deutlich auszusprechen. Außerdem war sie irritiert. Er wusste, weshalb er hier war?  
„Wohin müssen wir?"  
„Zweiter Stock, erstes Zimmer rechts."

„Ich nehme an, du bist sicher, dass du das willst." Tom's Schritte waren auf der Treppe kaum zu hören.  
„Natürlich." Welche eine Lüge.  
„Du darfst keine Bedenken haben."  
„Habe ich nicht." Welch eine Lüge.  
„Ich weiß, dass du sie hast."  
„Nein, habe ich nicht." Welche eine Lüge.  
„Lüg mich nicht an!", zischte er mit plötzlicher Schärfe in der Stimme. „Gerade du solltest wissen, dass man einen Dunklen Lord nicht täuscht." Er wandte sich auf der Treppe zu ihr um, und seine Augen schienen rot in der Finsternis zu leuchten.  
Die andere Person seufzte leise. „Natürlich habe ich Bedenken. Ich habe diese Sache hier nicht so sorgfältig geplant, wie ich es hätte tun sollen. Aber ich musste sofort handeln. Dieser Brief..." Erschrocken sog sie die Luft ein. Das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen.  
„Ein Brief?" Und er ging natürlich darauf ein. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten.  
„Ach, nicht so wichtig." Sie hoffte inständig, dass er sich ablenken ließ.  
Er lachte sein kaltes Lachen. „Wenn ich dir das glauben würde, wäre ich ein Narr, und bin ich das?"  
„Lass und später darüber reden."  
„Nun gut, es wird langsam Zeit." Spione waren eben doch ihr Gold wert. Auch wenn es in diesem Fall natürlich nicht bezahlt wurde.

Die beiden Gestalten gingen leise, trotz der einschläfernden Mittelchen, die den Bewohnern des düsteren Hauses in das Essen gemischt worden waren. Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste.  
Sie blieben vor einer der schweren Türen stehen.  
„Ich will, dass du draußen wartest." Es war mehr ein Befehl als eine Bitte, doch die andere Person gehorchte. Erweise dem Dunklen Lord Ehrfurcht, oder stirb.  
Er drückte die Türklinke und glitt hinein. Sekunden später schlug grünes Fluchlicht unter dem Türrahmen hindurch.

Die andere Person wartete unterdessen vor der Türe. Sie hatte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und war darum bemüht, die Gedanken auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Das einzige was zählte, war dass ihnen kein Fehler unterlief. Er könnte alles vernichten. Die ganze Vertuschung und damit verbundene Mühe wäre mit einem Schlag zu Nichte gemacht.

Mit einem schwachen Seufzen öffnete sich die Türe wieder. Er trat heraus und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Gürtel. „Ich hoffe, dass war der einzige, der davon wusste?"  
„Natürlich. Meinst du etwa, ich posaune so etwas laut herum? Nein, natürlich nicht, und ehrlich gesagt ist es mir schleierhaft, wie er es herausfinden hat können."  
„Das könnte in der Tat zu einem Problem werden. Wenn er es geschafft hat, können es auch andere entdecken."  
„Ich weiß."

„Übrigens habe ich die nötigen Vorkehrungen getroffen. Seine Hände umschließen einen blutigen Dolch und die Pulsadern sind glatt durchtrennt. Der perfekte Selbstmord. So wird hoffentlich niemand genauer nach dem Grund des plötzlichen Todes suchen. Der Selbstmord müsste überzeugend genug sein." Er sprach, als sei das vollkommen normal für ihn. War es wohl auch.  
Die andere Person gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.

„Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Es ist besser, ich verschwinde, bevor mich jemand sieht."  
„Willst du sie sehen?"  
„Wen?" Langsam setzte er sich die Kapuze auf.  
Ein leises, weibliches Lachen erfüllte die Stille. „Wen wohl? Ich habe es dir nie gesagt, Tom, doch ich zweifle nicht daran, dass du es auch so weißt..."  
Nun war er daran zu lachen. „Natürlich, was wäre ich, wenn ich nicht bescheid wüsste..."  
„Also?"  
„Es wäre wohl meine Pflicht." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Es ist aber keine gute Idee... es bedeutet unnötiges Risiko. Und ich kann sie auch beobachten, ohne mitten in der Nacht in ihr Zimmer zu schleichen."  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung."  
„Ich bleibe dabei."  
„Na schön. Ich denke, wir werden uns irgendwann wiedersehen."  
„Sicherlich." Er zog die Kapuze tiefer in die Stirn und wandte sich zum Gehen, machte aber vor der Türe noch einmal Halt. „Ach und...", er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, „es wird niemand herausfinden, Ella. Dafür sorge ich." Mit einem Klicken zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, während Elladora Black ihm nachstarrte.

* * *

So, das war es jetzt erstmal... ich hoffe, ich kann bald das nächste Kapitel liefern ;)

Und ich würde mich übrigens sehr über einen kleinen Kommentar freuen... Feedback ist also in jeder Form erwünscht.


	2. Tot zu sein bedarf es wenig

Hey ihr,

da bin ich mit dem nächsten Teil. Aber ich muss euch warnen, ich bin mit dem Teil nicht so wahnsinnig zufrieden. Ich denke allerdings, das letzte Kapitel wird besser und interessanter. seufz

**Danke an:  
**- Meine liebe _Beta-Cookie Gwen_, die immer mein Gejammer ertragen muss und trotzdem mit Engelsgeduld korrigiert. :D

- _cennet_: Danke für das Lob, ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen. :D Übrigens ist es nicht der arme Orion, der da abgemurkst wird, der ist nämlich schon tot. lol Allerdings wird zumindest dieses Geheimnis gleich im ersten Abschnitt von diesem Kapitel gelüftet. ;)

* * *

**  
Wichtig:** Der Erzähler ist nicht mehr der selbe wie im Prolog!  
**Disclaimer:** Die Personen, wie Orte und Bezeichnungen sind von J.K.Rowling, die deswegen Millionärin ist. Ich dagegen verdiene damit keinen müden Cent und mache das nur zum Spaß. Einzig die Namen Olive (Mutter von Sirius und Regulus), Chepheus (Gatte von Olive und Familienoberhaupt) und Orion (bereits verstorbener Gatte Elladoras) sind von cennet übernommen. 

_**Widmung:** Diese Story ist meiner Freundin Eli gewidmet, die uns jetzt dann bald verlassen muss. Danke Eli, für die vielen lustigen Stunden mit dir ;)_

_Please **r**ead / **r**eview_

_

* * *

_

**_Bittersüße Sünden_**

_

* * *

_

**1. Kapitel: Tot zu sein bedarf es wenig**

Als mein Tod eines späten Morgens im September entdeckt wurde, war der Teufel los. Sämtliche Zeitungen berichteten von dem tragischen Selbstmord des zu seiner Zeit meist geachtesten Heilers, Mr Alphard Damian Black. Sie wagten es sogar, wahre Lobeshymnen auf meine einstigen Glanztaten zu veröffentlichen. Mein Charakter wurde beschönigt, mein Aussehen gelobt, meine Erfolge erneut gefeiert.

Ich war klug, relativ wohlhabend, gehörte einer altehrwürdigen Familie an, genoss in den meisten Kreisen hohes Ansehen und hätte so alle Vorraussetzungen für ein friedliches und wundervolles Leben gehabt. Das relativ hinderliche Problem war, dass mein letzter Atemzug schon einige Zeit zurücklag. Durch mein eigenes Verschulden, so hieß es. Mit einem Dolch in der Rechten und durchtrennten Pulsadern aufgefunden. In meinem eigenen Blut liegend von einem kleinen Hauselfen entdeckt. Und hinter allem stand die unausweichliche Frage: Warum?

Niemand wusste es, und die, die es wussten, hüteten sich, es preiszugeben. Und ich konnte es aus gegebenen Gründen nicht mehr.

Meine ach so geschätzte Familie reagierte teils gelassen, teils geschockt. Olive sah kalt wie eh und je auf ihren jüngsten Spross und zwei ihrer drei Nichten, als sie es ihnen mitteilte. Regulus war sichtlich geschockt, es war wohl zu viel für den armen Jungen, dass es auch _seine_ Angehörigen erwischen konnte. Seine Unterlippe fiel herunter und begann zu beben. Vielleicht war er sich nicht im klaren darüber, dass Blacks auch nur Menschen sind und es ihnen daher vorbestimmt ist, irgendwann einmal das Zeitliche zu segnen. Oder er hatte Angst vor seiner Mutter, die nun noch unausstehlicher sein würde, da meine Wenigkeit sie nicht mehr davon abhalten konnte.

Die beiden Schwestern nahmen es verhaltener auf. Bellatrix Augen weiteten sich einen Moment in verzweifelter Überraschung, doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und sah ihrer Tante, wenn auch etwas zerstreut wirkend, weiterhin beim Sprechen zu. Wie viel sie davon dann allerdings mitbekam, weiß ich nicht.

Narzissa umklammerte mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck ein Glas, aus dem sie eben noch getrunken hatte, und hatte den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Ich machte mir ehrliche Sorgen um das Glas, es war nämlich schon ziemlich alt und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es Zissas eisernem Griff gewachsen war. War es übrigens nicht. Mit einem klirrenden Laut zersprang es in tausende und abertausende von Splittern. Sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als das kalte Glas ihn ihr Fleisch schnitt und schien dem kleinen Blutrinnsal, das ihre Hand hinunter floss, kaum Beachtung zu zollen. Ein denkwürdiger Moment...

Sie wischte mit einem Taschentuch achtlos über ihre Hand, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, die kleinen Splitter zu entfernen. Weder am Boden, noch in der Wunde.  
„Gott, Zissa, gib mal her, dir kann man ja nicht zusehen!", meinte Bellatrix überraschend sanft, als sie die fahrlässigen Verartzungen ihrer Schwester sah. Behutsam nahm sie ihre Hand und untersuchte sie fachkundig. Schließlich sprach sie einen Zauber, woraufhin sich die Glassplitter aus der blutigen Wunde lösten und alles gleichzeitig desinfiziert wurde. Ich hätte es nicht besser machen können. Ich hätte schwören können, dass sie das schon hunderte Male gemacht hatte.

Im ganzen Haus wurde getuschelt. Es war augenscheinlich ein ungelöstes Rätsel, wie ein erfahrener und zufriedener Mann wie ich sich einfach so, mir nichts, dir nichts, das Leben nehmen konnte. Natürlich ging es dabei weniger um das _wie_, als um das _weshalb_. Sogar bei den Hauselfen war ich Thema Nummer eins und ich fühlte mich schon beinahe geehrt, dass mir soviel allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit zuteil wurde. Auch trudelten unablässig Eulen von verstörten Patienten, alten Schul- und Arbeitskollegen, wie auch der weitreichenden Verwandtschaft ein. Selbst der Minister ließ es sich nicht nehmen, eine kurze Beileidseule zu schicken. Wie man doch auf einmal an Anerkennung gewinnen konnte, war man tot. Man hätte beinahe meinen können, dieser Umstand vermehre die Sympathie zu mir.

Und in all dem Trubel saß Elladora an ihrem Schreibtisch und beantwortete all die zahlreichen Briefe und Karten, die im Laufe des Tages eintrafen. Sie hatte natürlich ebenso erschüttert wie die anderen auf mein _überraschendes_ Ableben reagiert. Entsetzt hatte sie den Mund aufgerissen und theatralisch geseufzt, wie das nur hatte passieren können.  
Auch war es ihr zu verdanken, dass die Zustände im Haus nicht den Bach hinunterliefen. So hatte zugesehen, dass eine angemessene Todesanzeige in den Tagespropheten gesetzt wurde, hatte an das Ministerium geeult, um mein Testament zu fordern. Sie hatte also dafür gesorgt, dass alles in geordneten Bahnen verlief. Außerdem war es nun ihre Aufgabe, die Kinder wieder ein wenig aufzubauen, nachdem Olive ihnen die Todesnachricht so langsam und schonend beigebracht hatte.

Doch gleichzeitig schluchzte sie im Vertrauen an Olive's Schulter, dass _sie_ an allem Schuld sei und sie das doch bestimmt hätte verhindern können. Sie fühle sich ja so schuldig, weil sie nicht erkannt hatte, was mit mir los war.  
Nun ja, im Schauspielern war sie schon immer ein Naturtalent und die besten Lügen sind ja bekanntlich diejenigen, die sich nahe an der Wahrheit halten.

Nach der ersten Schreckens- und Überraschungswelle war die allgemeine Stimmung angespannt. Es wurde spekuliert und erörtert, wem wohl mein ganz ordentliches Vermögen zufallen würde. Wer würde wohl die Ehre haben, meinen Nachlass durchstöbern zu dürfen und sich die interessantesten Stücke herauszugreifen? Ich besaß nämlich nicht nur eine beträchtliche Sammlung aus Schriftstücken, die das Ministerium nicht für gut geheißen hätte (Darunter einige für den magischen und heilerischen Gebrauch, wie auch sonstige wertvolle Gegenstände, die im Laufe der Zeit in meine Hände gefallen waren - nicht zu vergessen meine Möbel, die angeblich aus dem alten Atlantis stammen sollten. (Höchstwahrscheinlich eine faustdicke Lüge des Verkäufers, doch edel waren sie allemal.)), nein, es waren noch ganz andere Schätze in meinem Besitz. Schwarzmagische Dinge, deren Bedeutung ich selbst nur teilweise kannte. Es waren harmlose Dinge dabei, wie zum Beispiel eine Spieldose, die ihre Zuhörer in kurzer Zeit in den Tiefschlaf beförderte, oder auch so manch betörende Schmuckstücke, die ihre Träger langsam und über längere Zeiträume hinaus vergifteten. Doch auch Dinge, für deren Besitz ich für den Rest meines Lebens nach Askaban hätte wandern können, hütete ich wie meinen Augapfel. Alles in allem war es ein lohnender Fang, egal, wer der Auserkorene war. Und jener Auserkorene dachte gar nicht daran, dass er der Glückliche sein könnte.

Elladora erhielt am Nachmittag eine Eule vom Ministerium, dass mein Testament abends vorbeigeschickt werden könnte und sie antwortete postwendend, dass dies ja nur zu hoffen sei. So handle es sich hierbei schließlich um _die_ Blacks und man sei es gewohnt, nicht warten zu müssen. Es würde weitreichende Folgen haben, wäre mein letzter Wille nicht bald im Hause.

Innerlich jedoch war sie aufgewühlt, egal wie teilnahmslos und gefasst sie nach außen hin auch erscheinen mochte. Inzwischen verfluchte sie ihren überstützten Entschluss beinahe. Würde etwa doch noch aufgedeckt werden, dass es kein Selbstmord war? Es hätte zur Folge, dass man weitreichende Nachforschungen anstellen würde und was dann passieren würde, konnte sie sich an 3 Fingern zusammenrechnen... Askaban und Schande. Auch wenn sie, war sie ehrlich, innerlich darauf brannte, dass alle Welt es erfuhr... Sollte doch jeder Wissen, dass es damals so gewesen war! Sie stände im Rampenlicht, genösse jegliche Aufmerksamkeit - und Bewunderung derjenigen, die es _nicht_ vermocht hatten. Sie wusste, sie würde nicht nur verabscheut, gehasst und verachtet werden, sondern genauso beneidet. Jede hatte damals davon geträumt und _sie_ hatte es schließlich getan. Sie war es gewesen und nur sie. Sollten sie doch kommen und sie dafür verurteilen, sie wäre stolz darauf. Doch dann überfielen sie wiederum die Zweifel. Es war nicht ratsam, damit angeben zu wollen und allen zeigen zu wollen, welch Auszeichnungen einem zuteil geworden waren, und waren sie noch so schmeichelnd. Letztlich wäre es schlecht für sie und den Rest der Welt.

Sie saß noch immer an ihrem Schreibtisch und besah sich die vielen Karten darauf. Was waren das doch alles für Dummköpfe, dachte sie. Sie sprachen ihnen ihre Anteilnahme aus und waren anscheinend felsenfest davon überzeugt, der Selbstmord wäre echt. Um ihre Lippen zuckte ein Lächeln. Es spielte ihr natürlich hervorragend in die Hände, dass sich mein Charakter durch Zurückhaltung und Intelligenz auszeichnete. Ich hatte niemals mit meinen Bekannten über meine persönlichen Probleme, geschweige denn Gefühle gesprochen. Es hätte also im Falle eines Falles, der allem Anschein nach eingetreten war, niemand die Gefahr meiner angeblich belasteten Psyche erkennen können. Wie äußerst praktisch. Sie leckte sich zufrieden über die Lippen.

Ihre Finger spielten mit der Ecke eines kleinen Briefumschlages, während sie darüber sinnierte, ob es empfehlenswert war, dass die Kinder bei der Enthüllung meines Letzten Willens anwesend waren. Eigentlich sollte es ihnen nicht gestattet werden. Den Älteren gebührte der Vorrang und das schon seit Jahrhunderten. Dennoch fand sie, dass die Erbin _eigentlich_ die freudige Nachricht aus erster Hand erfahren sollte. Denn es war kein Geheimnis, dass jedermann Bellatrix als meine Erbin ansah. Sie war schließlich ein absolutes Glanzbild eines Blacks, der ganze Stolz unserer Sippe und noch dazu wollte sie in meine Fußstapfen treten und Heilerin werden. Wenn das mal nicht alle sowieso nie dagewesenen Zweifel aus dem Weg räumte. Es war undenkbar, dass ich jemand _anderen_ gewählt hatte. Hätte ich noch einen Körper gehabt, hätte ich in mich hineingelacht und die Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen bei dieser schamlosen Einfältigkeit.

So verging der Tag und die Bewohner des Hauses am Grimmauldplace 12 hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Es tat mir Leid, mitansehen zu müssen, wie die zarte Narzissa sich in ihrem Zimmer einschloss und ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett, wanderte später ruhelos im Raum auf und ab. Zuerst weinte sie, danach starrte sie. Ihre Augen wurden kälter, mit jeder Sekunde, wie es schien. Ich erinnere mich, dass sie früher, ganz früher, ein munteres, aufgewecktes kleines Mädchen war. Sie hat gelacht und mit Andromeda gespielt. Oft auch mit Bellatrix. Sie waren eine kleine verschworene Gemeinschaft, doch mit der Zeit gingen die Interessen auseinander, der Spaß wurde seltener und ihre Augen immer kälter. Anscheinend litt sie viel. Noch immer, wie ich meine. Es tat weh, zu sehen, wie ihr Herz härter wurde, mit dem Wissen, dass es irgendwann einmal aus Stein sein würde.

Bellatrix ging ihren üblichen Beschäftigungen nach. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie in der kleinen, aber gut ausgestatteten Bibliothek und fütterte ihren Geist mit neuem Wissen. Sie saß über ein Buch gebeugt und studierte die Schriftzeichen eingehend. Ab und zu schlug sie eine andere Seite auf und ich meinte beinahe, gesehen zu haben, wie sie sich währenddessen mit dem Handrücken verstohlen über die Wangen wischte. Allerdings tat ich kurz darauf diesen Gedanken als unmöglich ab. Sie weinte nie.

Nach einer Weile stand sie auf und stellte einige Bücher zurück in ihre Reihen. Sich die dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht streifend klemmte sie sich ein anderes Werk unter den Arm und betrat den an die Bibliothek anschließenden Gang. Auf halber Höhe begegnete sie Regulus, der anscheinend auch in die Bibliothek wollte. Er hielt inne.  
„Ah, Bella, ich wollte gerade in die Bibliothek und dich was fragen."  
„So?" Seine Cousine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das da wäre?"  
„Meinst du," er sah sie zögerlich an, „wir sollten _ihm_ eine Eule schicken? Ich meine, es war ja auch sein Onkel, oder? Und irgendwie… also… ich glaube, wir sollten ihm das schon sagen. Weil vielleicht kriegen die da keine Zeitung, oder so…" Er blickte etwas unsicher drein.  
Sie gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. „Wenn du meinst… wäre ihm durchaus zuzutrauen, dass er es schafft, den Tod seines Lieblingsonkels zu versäumen."  
Sie schnaubte verächtlich und ließ Regulus etwas ratlos stehen.  
„Aber was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", rief er hinter ihr her, doch sie war schon hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden. Achselzuckend drehte Regulus sich um und machte sich auf, um Narzissa zu suchen. Sie würde sicherlich wissen, was zu tun war.

Am späten Nachmittag suchte Elladora ihre Tochter auf, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass man sich in ein paar Stunden im Wohnzimmer einzufinden hatte, um meinen Letzten Willen zu erfahren. An der Tür blieb sie nochmals stehen und betrachtete Bellatrix' blasse Miene. Ihre mütterlichen Gefühle schienen sie zu überwältigen. „Geht's dir gut, Liebling?" Sie zögerte. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Er wurde einfach langsam senil und mit dem Alter kommt der Wahnsinn. Besonders in unserer Familie." Ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich weich und sanft. Fast als wolle sie sich entschuldigen. „Er hätte es sowieso nicht mehr lange gemacht, Schätzchen. Außerdem war es ein schneller Tod. Es war besser für ihn, als langsam und schmerzvoll dahinzusiechen, wie es sonst der Fall gewesen wäre. Für alle also ein Vorteil, wenn du verstehst, Schätzchen."

Bellatrix sah sie ausdruckslos an. Sie war nicht dieser Meinung. Anscheinend hielt sie meinen Geisteszustand für absolut zurechnungsfähig, nicht wie manch anderer... Dennoch nickte sie kurz und widmete sich wieder dem dicken Wälzer, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Sie hielt es vermutlich nicht für nötig, ihre Mutter in ihre Gedankengänge einzuweihen.

Elladora zog sich wieder zurück, ihre Gedanken wiederum um ihre Tochter kreisend. Hoffentlich fand es niemand heraus.

Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten gab sie auch dem Rest des Hauses bescheid. Geistesabwesend sprach sie mit Olive, die gerade den Hauselfen Anweisungen für meine bevorstehende Beisetzung gab. Um überhaupt erst mal zu Narzissa durchzudringen, musste sie allerdings brutalst an deren Zimmertür hämmern, da sich diese immer noch eingeschlossen hatte. Regulus, der gerade eifrig über einem Pergament brütete, die Zunge zwischen die Zähne geklemmt, registrierte die Mitteilung mit einem flüchtigen Nicken und schließlich redete sie mit einem Ministeriumsbeamten, der _eigentlich_ Chepheus die Nachricht überbringen sollte, doch Elladora vermutete, dass dieser nichtsnutzige, mindestlohnbezahlte Beamte es auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder vergessen würde. Recht hatte sie.

* * *

Feedback ist wie immer sehr erwünscht und wird mit Handkuss angenommen ;)  
Grüße,  
Andra 


	3. Größere und kleinere Explosionen

Hallöchen,

hier kommt nun endlich das 2. Kapitel, noch rechtzeitig bevor ich für ein paar Wochen verschwinde. :D  
**Allerdings ist das noch nicht das letzte, sondern ich habe beschlossen, noch einen Epilog zu schreiben.  
**Kommentare sind übrigens sehr willkommen.

-------

**Disclaimer:** Die Personen, wie Orte und Bezeichnungen sind von J.K.Rowling, die deswegen Millionärin ist. Ich dagegen verdiene damit keinen müden Cent und mache das nur zum Spaß. Einzig die Namen Olive (Mutter von Sirius und Regulus), Chepheus (Gatte von Olive und Familienoberhaupt) und Orion (bereits verstorbener Gatte Elladoras) sind von cennet übernommen.

**W**ork **I**n **P**rogress

**------**

**2. Kapitel: Größere und kleinere Explosionen**

Als sich der Tag seinem Ende zuneigte, flatterte ein großer Waldkauz in das Black'sche Haus. Er trug ein schweres Bündel und wartete geduldig, bis man es ihm abnahm. Dann allerdings stürzte er sich, ohne die Leckerbissen, die man ihm anbot, anzunehmen, wieder hinaus in das immer noch währende Unwetter. Das Bündel wurde vorsichtig und behutsam in den Salon gebracht und dort umsichtig auf ein Kissen inmitten des Halbkreises aus mehreren Sesseln gelegt. Eine unheimliche, beinahe dominierende Aura ging von ihm aus und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, sah meine verbliebene Familie etwas skeptisch aus, als sie nach einander den Raum betraten und sich setzten. Und dann begann der Anfang meines Endes in der Dynastie der ehrenhaften Reinblüter.

Mit einem leisen Zischeln fing die Verpackung des mysteriösen Päckchens Feuer und schälte sich von seinem Inhalt. (Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen, dass ich _dafür _nichts konnte. Die magische Gesellschaft hatte es gerne etwas dramatisch und der Hüter der Testamente im Ministerium war wohl überzeugt, dass ein bühnenreifer Auftritt gewährleistete, jedes noch so öde Testament spannend zu gestalten.) Als die Flammen nach einigen Sekunden in sich zusammengefallen waren, konnte man eine Kugel erkennen, in welcher eine silbrige Substanz Schlieren zog. Sie floss an der Innenseite der Kugel auf und nieder, wirbelte umher oder lag kurze Zeit ganz still. Alle Augen waren neugierig darauf gerichtet, und trotzdem nicht auf das vorbereitet, was im nächsten Augenblick geschah. Eine kleine Detonation, zusammen mit einem lauten Knall, zerfetzte die Kugel und setzte die silbrige Substanz frei. Sie floss zuerst zu Boden, wie Wasser, nahm dann aber menschliche Formen an und stieg wieder nach oben. Es war sehr erstaunlich, denn innerhalb weniger Atemzüge wurde daraus mein Ebenbild, von Kopf bis hin zu meinem kleinen Zeh. Es war ein Abbild jenes Erscheinungsbildes, das ich vor ein paar Wochen im Ministerium bot, in jenem kleinen Raum, als ich meine letzten Wünsche bestimmte.

Ein erstauntes Keuchen entrag einer anwesenden Kehle, verstummte aber sofort unter Olives missbilligendem Blick. Narzissa hatte entdeckt, dass ich stand, nicht saß, wie sonst immer...  
Meine leblose Erscheinung setzte zu sprechen an. Sie hielt sich nicht lange mit den üblichen Floskeln auf, sondern wandte sich den Einzelnen zu. Ich hatte damals beschlossen, jedem ein paar Worte zu widmen. Ihm Dinge zu sagen, von denen ich dachte, er würde sie brauchen, verzeihen oder für immer im Gedächtnis behalten. Dinge, dich ich mir endlich von der Seele reden wollte. Dinge, die mir mein ganzes Leben lang auf der Zunge lagen, jedoch nie den Weg nach draußen fanden. Ungesagte Dinge, die immer zwischen uns gestanden hatten. Dinge, die niemals vergessen werden sollten. Sie sollten bestärken oder abbringen, liebkosen oder verletzten. Das hoffte ich zumindest zu erreichen, allerdings ist es manchmal schwierig, die richtigen Worte zum richtigen Anlass zu finden.

„Geliebte Verwandten, ihr wisst, dass es nun soweit ist und ich euch meinen Erben nennen werde, doch zuvor will ich euch noch ein paar letzte Worte sagen." (Der leicht ironische Unterton entging Olive leider.) Meine glänzendes Gesicht wandte sich als erstes der blonden Narzissa zu.  
"Mein anmutiger Engel. So zart und zerbrechlich. Pass auf dich auf, Zissa. Ich weiß, es mag schwierig für dich sein, doch gib nie auf. Bleib dir selbst treu und werde nicht so wie die anderen. Es mag Leute geben, die streben nach Geld und Macht, nach Rache und Sieg, doch werde nicht wie sie. Vergiss nicht, dass du im Stande dazu bist, dir deine eigene Meinung zu bilden. Dein Urteil sollte immer dein eigenes sein, und niemals das eines anderen. Verlerne nicht, hinter die Fassaden zu sehen, der Schein trügt oft. Zu oft, meine ich. Zissa, gehe deinen Weg und bleibe stark. Wenn du es willst, schaffst du es." Narzissa sah mich an, die Augen unbewegt, das Gesicht eher regungslos. Ich hoffte, sie würde sich meinen Rat zu Herzen nehmen. In ihrem Augenwinkel glänzte ein leichter Tränenschimmer.

„Regulus, ich habe lange überlegt, was ich dir noch mitgeben will und ehrlich gesagt fiel mir auf Anhieb nichts ein. Schließlich kam ich zu der Überzeugung, dass es das Beste sein würde, dich deine Sache machen zu lassen. Nur eines – Überlege dir bitte genau, für was und für wen du handelst. Manch ein Entschluss ist nicht rückgängig zu machen. Und wir wissen ja alle, dass du manchmal etwas voreilig bist. Deshalb würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du zukünftig, deine Entscheidungen überdenkst bevor du sie in die Tat umsetzt."  
Eine leichte Röte überzog Regulus Wangen. Er war im letzten Sommer aus lauter Übermut (vielleicht auch, weil eine gewisse schwarzhaarige Cousine ihn dazu angestiftet hatte) in die verbotene Bibliothek seiner Tante eingebrochen. Es hatte ihm einige väterliche, wenn auch mehr mütterliche Tadel eingebracht und den Rest der Ferien Hausarrest. Bellatrix hatte er übrigens nicht mit einem Wort erwähnt.

Während Bellatrix ein leichtes Lächeln nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte, wandte die Gestalt ihren Kopf auf der Suche nach einer bestimmten Person. Da sie diese nicht erspüren konnte, meinte sie: „Wie ich sehe, ist Sirius noch immer verbannt." Wie gut, dass ich auch für diesen Fall vorgesorgt hatte. „Dann muss ich leider darauf bestehen, dass ihn demnächst einer von euch," mein Abbild blickte durchdringend in die Runde, „aufsucht, und ihm dies hier gibt." Mit langen, schillernden Fingern zog es einen Brief aus schwerem Pergament aus der Tasche des Jacketts, der mit einem dicken Klecks roten Siegelwachs versehen war. Nach einigen Sekunden schockschwerer Stille empörte sich Olive: „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?" Doch mein zweites Selbst hatte nicht die Absicht, ihrer wütenden Miene Linderung zu verschaffen und schwieg.

In den darauf folgenden Minuten spielte die silberweiße Materie weiterhin den Überbringer meiner Ermahnungen, Ermutigungen und Anweisungen. Es sei gesagt, dass es jeder über sich ergehen lassen musste. Weder Chepheus, den man nur selten zu Gesicht bekam (erstaunlicherweise zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings anwesend war), noch unser aller Liebling Bellatrix blieben verschont.  
Eine weiterer Schwachpunkt der Black'schen Sippe ist, dass sie keine Kritik vertragen können. Uns wird schon im Kindesalter vorgebetet, dass Reinheit des Blutes wichtiger ist als alles andere. Wichtiger als Geld, wichtiger als Macht, wichtiger als Liebe.  
_Toujours Pur_ eben.  
Wenn reines Blut in deinen Venen fließt stellt sich all das von selbst ein. Geld und Macht sind natürliche Begleiter der Blutreinheit; und Liebe... Mein Gott, was hat Liebe schon für eine Bedeutung. In Kreisen des inoffiziellen Adels der magischen Gesellschaft hat Liebe weder Einfluss, noch Ansehen. Sie hat beinahe den Ruf einer lästiger Marotte des menschlichen Gehirns, die es gilt aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Daher wurden meine Bemängelungen, die verschiedenen Ausläufer der Charaktere meiner Verwandten sowie deren vergangene und zukünftige Handlungen betreffend, sehr steif aufgenommen. Sie alle waren, teilweise mehr, teilweise weniger, gekränkt und in ihrer Ehre verletzt. Wie beabsichtigt. So merkt man sich doch Angriffe auf seine Stolz länger als Schmeichelein.

Für jeden anderen wäre es unterhaltsam gewesen, zuzusehen wie sie nacheinander von mir zur Brust genommen wurden. Mit anmaßendem Gesichtsausdruck suchten sie ihren verletzten Stolz und ihre Wut über die Kränkung aus nächster Mitte zu überspielen. Ich allerdings war zu sehr einer von ihnen. Auch ich hatte die bei Reinblütern so verbreitete, beinahe schon alltägliche Herrschsucht und Arroganz in mir getragen, ob ich wollte oder nicht. So hätte ich wohl ebenso reagiert, wenn mir jemand, dem ich vertraute, die Schwächen meines Charakters und die Fehler meines Handelns vorgelegt hätte.

Ein lautes Luftholen war im Raum zu vernehmen. Der Bote öffnete zum letzten Mal den Mund. „ Nun ist es soweit. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich euch meinen Erben preisgebe. Zuvor möchte ich noch sagen, dass dieser Entschluss schon seit langem feststeht und nicht auf gewissen Ereignissen beruht..." Die Stille schien einen Moment beinahe greifbar, bis die Stimme wieder sprach.  
„Hiermit vererbe ich fünfzehn Prozent meines finanziellen Vermögens an Miss Bellatrix Nymphadora Black. Zudem hat sie die alleinige Verfügung über meine Dokumente und Schriftstücke wie auch mein restliches Hab und Gut.

Die Versammlung blieb ruhig. Es würde sich sicherlich alles aufklären. Das war ein Missverständnis... ganz gewiss. Und wenn nicht... nein, das würde nicht passieren!  
Ich war schon sehr stolz auf meine Tat, als ich sie beging, doch die schadenfrohen Momente, wie sie meiner Seele nun bereitetet wurden, waren unübertrefflich.  
Mit angespannt wirkenden Mienen warteten sie darauf, was zum Teufel mit den übrigen fünfundsiebzig Prozent meines Geldes passieren würde. Bestimmt würde ich es einfach der Familie zur Verfügung stellen. Zweifellos, ganz zweifellos.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und der Bote regte sich nicht. Doch dann, langsam, sehr langsam, verblasste seine silbrige Substanz. Es war, als würden kleine silberne Sandkörnchen durch die Gegend gewirbelt. Die Gestalt löste sich mehr und mehr auf. „NEIN! Nein, verflucht, hier geblieben! Was passiert mit dem Rest? WAS PASSIERT MIT DEM REST!" Olive keifte hysterisch den blassen Schemen an, doch es kümmerte ihn offensichtlich wenig. Seine Aufgabe war erfüllt und er würde nun zurück ins Zaubereiministerium kehren, um neue Anweisungen zu erhalten.

Als Olive erkannte, dass ihre vehementen Worte nichts ausrichteten, blieb ihr zuerst einmal der Mund offen stehen. Ein seltener Anblick. Nicht, dass ihr Mund offen war, sondern dass nichts herauskam. Ihre Augen schweiften durch den Raum und fanden, was sie suchten. Mit einem Schritt stürzte sie vor und griff nach der Pergamentrolle für Sirius, die auf einem Tisch an der Wand lag. Sie löste das scharlachrote Siegel und las mit zunehmend schneller gehendem Atem das Geschriebene. Mit einem Aufschrei ließ sie das Pergament fallen. Es segelte langsam zu Boden und sie hatte schon beinahe den halben Raum durchquert bevor es das Holz berührte.

„Olive, was ist denn los?", rief Elladora hinter ihr her und hob das Pergamentstück auf. Ihre Augen flogen die Zeilen ab und ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Sie ließ die Hand sinken und eilte zu Olive, die nun am vorderen Ende des Salons stand. Dort hing ein mit schimmerndem Goldfaden bestickter Wandteppich. Der Stammbaum unserer altehrwürdigen Familie. Es war zu allzu klar, was nun geschehen würde. Sie pustete meinen goldenen Namenszug mit einem einzigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs fort, gefolgt von einem schwarzen Lichtblitz. Zurück blieb ein kleines, verkohltes Brandloch. Es ist erstaunlich, welch kleine Schäden manchmal Großes darstellen. So ist ein verkokeltes Brandloch in einem uralten Gobelin also gleichbedeutend mit dem Verstoß aus der ehrwürdigen Gesellschaft. Was müsste dann erst ein eingeäscherter Wohnzimmerläufer für symbolische Bedeutung haben?

Elladora legte ihrer Schwägerin behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter, während diese sich die Schläfen massierte. „Mutter?" Narzissa's Stimme klang unsicher. „Was... was ist geschehen?", fragte sie, die Augen auf das kleine, dunkle Loch im Teppich gerichtet. Keine von beiden antwortete.  
Inzwischen war auch Bellatrix von ihrem Sessel aufgestanden und zu der Pergamentrolle am Boden getreten. „Er... er hat _ihm_ den Rest vermacht!", meinte sie und die Farbe schoss ihr aus dem Gesicht. „Nicht zu fassen." Narzissa starrte sie entgeistert an.  
„Das ist ja der Gipfel der dreisten Impertinenz!", fuhr Regulus auf.  
„Mein Sohn", meinte Chepheus, „da hast du vollkommen Recht. So etwas können wir in unserem Haus nicht tolerieren. Du hast gut daran getan, ihn zu verstoßen, Olive, Darling!"  
Seine Gattin funkelte ihn wütend an, so als ob _er_ hier überhaupt nichts zu sagen hätte, und verließ das Zimmer.

Chepheus hüstelte verlegen und meinte schließlich: „So, ich denke damit wäre alles geklärt. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen nun alle wieder unseren üblichen Tätigkeiten nach."  
Elladora nickte zustimmend und trat vor Bellatrix durch die Tür. Dabei rutschte ihr ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Umhangtasche und sie stopfte es ungeduldig wieder zurück. Ihre Hand glitt wieder aus der Tasche und zog dabei aus Versehen ein Pergamentstück mit sich. Leise segelte es zu Boden, bevor ein paar blasser Hände es aufhoben...


	4. Anfang des Endes

Hallöchen,

jetzt bin ich wieder zurück und habe mich gleich ans Schreiben gemacht und kann jetzt mit Stolz verkünden, dass ich es endlich fertig gebracht habe, den Epilog zu schreiben.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Silberflügel: Oh so viel Lob, danke sehr :D Auch für die vielen Musen und die Schokolade lecker Hat prima Arbeit geleistet.  
Nun, das Pergament aus Ellas Tasche war natürlich der mysteriöse Brief... Bella hat ihn aufgehoben, wie du schon ganz richtig vermutet hast... und was drauf standt wird sich nun enthüllen ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Die Personen, wie Orte und Bezeichnungen sind von J.K.Rowling, die deswegen Millionärin ist. Ich dagegen verdiene damit keinen müden Cent und mache das nur zum Spaß. Einzig die Namen Olive (Mutter von Sirius und Regulus), Chepheus (Gatte von Olive und Familienoberhaupt) und Orion (bereits verstorbener Gatte Elladoras) sind von cennet übernommen.

**Epilog: Anfang des Endes**

Die Feder fiel auf das Pergament und hinterließ einen aus vielen kleinen Spritzern bestehenden Tintenklecks. Seufzend hob ich meinen Zauberstab und ließ die dunkelblaue Farbe wieder verschwinden. Ich sah auf die gelbliche Pergamentrolle. War dieser Schritt wirklich nötig? War das nicht eher eine Familienangelegenheit und sollte auch als solche gehandhabt werden? Andererseits konnte ich schlecht Elladora darauf ansprechen. Sie würde mich wohl auf der Stelle und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schocken und aus dem Weg räumen. Ich lachte leise. So abwegig war diese Vorstellung gar nicht. Mit einem Grinsen dachte ich, dass ich in diesem Fall ja Glück hätte, mein Testament schon gemacht zu haben.

In Gedanken noch ein wenig weiter spottend tauchte ich die Seeadlerfeder erneut in das Tintenfässchen. Wie sollte ich es am besten beginnen lassen? Ich durfte nicht zu anmaßend klingen, allerdings auch nicht zu liebenswürdig, dies würde bestimmt als Schleimerei ausgelegt. Ins besondere, da ich mir ja mehr oder weniger Hilfe erbat. Ich hatte zwar kein wirklich _schlechtes_ Verhältnis zu meinem Kontaktmann, doch ich war immerhin ein Black, was schon von vornherein, dessen war ich mir Dank meiner Arbeit bestens bewusst, die ein oder andere Skepsis hervorrufen würde. Ich entschloss mich für die konventionelle Formel, um alle Fettnäpfchen zu umgehen.

Die Feder kratzte über das Pergament und hinterließ eine glänzend-feuchte Spur. Die Formulierungen kamen langsam und zögerlich, als müsste sich mein Hirn erst überwinden, alles in Worte zu kleiden. Schließlich las ich die Mitteilung nochmals durch. Nein, es klang nicht unverschämt oder drängend. Der letzte Abschnitt hatte mich sehr viel Überwindung gekostet, aber ich behielt es trotzdem bei. So konnte ich es lassen – sofern ich es überhaupt abschickte. Nein, schalt ich mich. Ich konnte ja sonst nichts unternehmen. Man konnte es auch nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, jetzt, da die Lage langsam ernster wurde. Ich atmete tief durch und sagte mir, dass allen am meisten geholfen wäre, wenn ich diesen Brief abschickte. Ich setzte hastig meinen Schriftzug darunter, bevor ich es mir noch mal anders überlegen konnte und verließ das Zimmer, mit dem innigen Wunsch ein heißes Bad zu nehmen.

Man könnte sagen, wenn ich meiner Eule den Brief sofort übergeben und zugesehen hätte, wie sie davon flatterte und es ihr nicht überlassen hätte, den Brief allein anzunehmen und zu überbringen, wäre alles anders gekommen. Wenn ich den Hauself bemerkt hätte, der hinter den Gardinen die Fenster putzte. Wenn ich nicht so versessen auf ein langes und ausgiebiges Bad gewesen wäre. Wenn ich gesehen hätte, wie der Hauself, kaum hatte ich die Türe hinter mir geschlossen, zu meinem Sekretär gewuselt war, das unbeaufsichtigt liegengelassene Schreiben ausgiebig mit seinen Glubschaugen inspiziert und in den Untiefen eines grün-grauen Wollumhangs verschwinden hatte lassen...

-°-

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_mein Gewissen gebietet mir, mich an Sie zu wenden. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit habe ich durch einen Zufall etwas herausgefunden, was für die magische Gemeinschaft zu einem schrecklichen Verhängnis werden könnte. Ich bitte sie daher um Diskretion, wie sie sicherlich bald verstehen werden.  
__  
__Es geht dabei hauptsächlich um meine Nichte Bellatrix Black. Tochter von Mrs Elladora Black, wie Sie sicherlich wissen. Ich schrieb absichtlich nicht „Tochter von Mr Orion Black", da eine von mir lang gehegte Vermutung vor kurzem bestätigt wurde. Es tut nichts zur Sache, wie ich es herausgefunden habe, doch die mich bekümmernde Tatsache ist, sicher zu sein, dass nicht Orion Black, sondern ein gewisser Tom, der leibliche Vater von Bellatrix ist. Den Nachnamen von jenem können Sie sich vermutlich denken. Wie hörte ich einst von ihm reden? Unser aller Tom?  
__Ich bin zutiefst in Sorge um Bellatrix, was auf den unlängst immer weiter ausschreitenden Taten des neuen Dunklen Lords beruht. Ich fürchte, es könnte die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass ihr Vater versuchen könnte, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Weiß Gott, sie hätte die Begabungen dafür, ganz zu Schweigen von den familiären Vorraussetzungen. Jedoch macht sie das zu einer tödlichen Waffe, nicht nur für sich selbst._

_Ich bitte sie, nein, ich flehe sie an, etwas zu unternehmen. Mir sind die Hände gebunden und ich könnte nicht gegen meine eigene Familie vorgehen. _

Hochachtungsvoll,  
_Alphard Black_

-°-

Wenn... ja, wenn...

**Il Fine**

_Diese Story ist meiner Freundin Eli gewidmet, die uns jetzt dann bald verlassen muss. Danke Eli, für die vielen lustigen Stunden mit dir ;-)_


End file.
